Fraser Agar
Fraser Agar (alternate spellings include but is not (nearly) limited to Frasher, Fraiser, Thrasher and Fracture) is the host of Video Games AWESOME!, director and writer of Awesome Video Games, God of the Minecraft AWESOME! and Team Fortress AWESOME! servers, ruler of the interwebs and, all-in-all, a pretty cool guy. Being the mastermind behind both VGA (Video Games Awesome) and AVG (Awesome Video Games). Fraser spends most of his time working on the show. With the occasional help from his mods and fans, he alone plans, organizes and hosts each episode of VGA, as well as handles the cutting and uploading of each episode to YouTube and Blistered Thumbs (although recently both Becky and Ben quit their jobs to help with the show full time). As of late, the mod MrChrisMad has been taken in as an intern to relieve Fraser of some of the editing and uploading, so that he can focus his energy on other more visible aspects of the show. Characteristics Fraser is actually bald in which most of the time you would see him wearing a hat on live segments. Depending on which games he and the gang are playing, he will sometimes wear wrist bands due to the fact that he has a case of tunnel carpal syndrome. Usually when playing a game, he will simply choose Frage mode which is he will pick any difficulty of the game, mostly easy or default mode. With the help of his girlfriend Rebecca (Becky) Francis Blow, and his best friends Ben Taylor (Ace), Kyle Huinink (Chet), Deacon Publicover (Dad), and their mascot Turbo Buddy (8 bit block version from Minecraft); Video Games Awesome will forever be Awesome. Personal Life Fraser is a long time fan of Earthbound''1 and ''Magic: The Gathering''2. He is also a huge Nintendo and Mac fan. Favorite shows include The Simpsons'', Naruto,'' Adventure Time'' and'' iCarly''. His favorite movies are'' The Iron Giant'' and Babe''3. Bands that Fraser likes include the ''Smashing Pumpkins, Daft Punk and Starship Amazing. One of his favorite books is The Trial by Franz Kafka.' Quotes "Mmm, check, please!" - Catherine? (Actually an ''Adventure Time quote.) "You're pretty cool!" - ?? (Actually a quote from The Sarah Silverman Show?) "Gold in my teeth, I got gold in my teeth. What up, niggah!" -The Far East Minecraft Episode "Do you like Duck Hunt?" - Resistance 3 "B...B...B...BOOBIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"- Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney "Bom bom bom bom" - Rhythm Heaven Fever "You can't do this to me! I have a video game show!" - Mass Effect 3 "HAVE YOU EVER PLAYED A VIDEO GAME BEFORE IN YOUR LIFE?!" - Grandma Ruins Wii U Christmas "I'd be the heel if I was in the WWE" - New Super Mario Bros U "You broke my remote against my head" - Mario and Sonic at the London 2013 Olympics "I drove off the edge with my ....... bike" - Super Smash Brawl "Christmas is cancelled" - Can be heard at random times throughout a gameplay video "I heard it was bad, but I didn't know it was that bad" - Mortal Kombat "Not for the fate of heart, but it doesn't mean its not awesome. Were going to keep plugging away at it guys. Until next time I'm Ace and I'm Chet" Awesome Video Games (Dark Souls: Prepare to Die Edition) "Kiss the girl" - The Little Mermaid (GTA V Retrospective) "I'm your huckleberry" - Tombstone (You Don't Know Jack) "ITS A BRAND NEW GAME!" - RYSE: Son of Rome (During an installation error) "Fuck you Moey" - Tomodachi Life "OH MY GOD!!!" - Troll 2 "Well Met!" - Hearthstone and Dragon Age Trivia *As of 9/7/14: The shows first mascot Hank (doll from Babysitting Mama) has officially been retired along with Fraser's traditional purple hat as confirmed on a live show. *Earthbound was his favorite game of all time. *He has been quoted saying that Skyward Sword is his favorite 3D Zelda game. *Both Ben and Frasier are dyslexics. *He discovered his baldness by accident, claiming that he shaved his head before he knew that he was bald, only discovering his ordeal after trying to let his hair grow again. *His weakness is "not being stabbed". *Frage is a unique combination term for Fraser and rage. *On rare occasions, Fraser can be seen sitting in either Becky or Ben's spot during a gameplay. *Fraser has a Samsung flat screen TV which is used during live VGA sessions. *Some of Fraser's favorite anime series include "Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex" along with the movies "Akira" and "Paprika". *Accidently smacked on the head by Kyle's Wii mote while playing Mario & Sonic at the Olympics. *Snuggling by Becky can also become one of Fraser's weakness. *Frage mode is considered as a term for a unique video game difficulty. *One of the longest gameplay segments that took nearly an hour to defeat is REMIX 10 from Rhythm Heaven Fever. *One of Fraser's favorite vehicles to drive is a tank. *Accidently smacked his own teeth with the Wii wheel controller during Mario Kart Wii. *Doesn't allow his cats Hugo and Ruddager to be mostly around the studio or live segments due to keeping them away from the green screens. *The first couch from AVG was used during the early years of VGA until eventually it got replaced with a brand new couch which is currently used as of now. *Fraser's town name in Animal Crossing New Leaf is Bonerdik. *Fraser got slapped in the face by Becky unexpectedly during a gameplay of Mass Effect after he said he needed a wake up call. *Besides alcohol, cranberry juice is one of his favorite drinks. *Owns a Playstation One slim. *Fraser's iconic mustache is a handlebar style. *On rare occasions, you'll see Fraser eat food live such as a bag of chips, muffins, or even a banana. *Fraser's greatest fear is super bugs whether it is natural or manmade which terrifies him *Sometimes throws the controller during a Frage quit on a game. *Really knows a lot about Canadian bacon that he'll rant about it. *Was seen in his underwear for the first time during a gameplay of Pokémon X. *One of his most favorite songs he would use as a theme is "City Escape" from Sonic. *Dislikes the Disney movie Frozen along with Ben and Becky. *Fraser's most favorite character to play from GTA5 is Trevor Phillips. *Can be seen drinking a Coca Cola zero on a gameplay sometimes. *During a lonesome showing of EA Conference at E3 2014, Fraser fell asleep on the couch for a full minute. *Currently an atheist since he doesn't believe in hell. *Fraser's favorite heel in the WWE is Razon Ramon. Sources 1 Earthbound FanFest, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QBbTMRD4hkc 2 Magic: The Gathering, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z_NY3DCEY9E 3 Earthbound FanFest, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sxfnbl8Coo 4 VGA LIVE 5th Anniversary Special! - Part 4, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CR-k_R2SoSY Category:Characters Category:Cast